


A New Defender Aftermath

by selflesskeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everybody is a mess, Group Hugs, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron) is bad at explaining, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Other, Red is a sweet bean, Red uses pet names and i love it, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Swearing, and everybody interrupts him, group cuddle, maybe klance, red talks to keith, s4e6, they pronouns for red cause ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflesskeith/pseuds/selflesskeith
Summary: When Keith got back to the Blade, Kolivan sends him to the Castle to get informations about Lotor. But what Keith doesn't know is that Matt and Coran told the others what happened on Naxzela.





	A New Defender Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> so hi, this is my first fic on here, i hope you'll like it?? also english isn't my first language, but i hope you'll like it anyway!!

Keith didn't think sacrificing himself for Voltron, the Rebels and the others wasn't that big of a deal. Regris sacrificed himself for information and Lance sacrificed himself to save Coran.

But when Lotor showed up, Keith didn't know what would happen after the "talk" Lotor wanted them to have. The Blade Member couldn't quite trust him, but he didn't have a say in Voltron's desicion anyways. They didn't need him anymore and Lance's math was right. There was one Paladin too many and it wasn't Lance. He was needed in Voltron, but Keith couldn't say that straight to Lance's face, because the old Paladin wasn't like that, so he just told him to 'leave the math to Pidge', which was a good thing to say, because it made Lance smile.

When Keith came back to the Blade, Kolivan told him to get information about Lotor and what he was planning on doing (and Kolivan knew that Keith missed the Paladin's very much and after this battle, Keith deserved a break). Keith first got into Red's hangar and suddenly he got a headache. He knew what was going to happen, because when he still was Red's Paladin, it happened one day too and that was the day Red talked to him for the first time.

_**Keith, Paladin. What were you doing?** _

"I'm sorry, Red. It was- I was- I was just trying to save you guys. A lot of people would be dead if Lotor didn't show up and-"

_**Still. You do know, the Paladins would miss you. We couldn't be Voltron without you.** _

"You could. I mean, I'm not flying one of the Lions anymore, I couldn't help Coran with the ship, I couldn't help the Rebels and everybody in the Blade keeps dying when I'm on a mission with them!"

_**Love, you are very needed. Don't ever do something like that again. Nobody wants to lose you. We all love you. We do not care about your heritage. But we do care about your safety. But I said enough. Go back to your team. They missed you very much, especially Lance. He always talks to me about it.** _

"Thank you, Red. I'm gonna go now."

So Keith left Red's hangar and went to the Bridge, where he was told everyone would wait. But Lotor wasn't there anymore and that confused him.

"Uh, guys? What's going on? Where's Lotor?", Keith didn't know what was going on. He wasn't sure if it was what he was thinking happened.

"Well...", Allura started, but was interrupted by Lance.

"You fucking idiot! You could've died if it wasn't for Lotor! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Lance", Shiro tried to calm him down (and was obvioulsy shocked about Lance's words, he never really swore before) and put his robotic hand on Lance's shoulder, "it's okay. He's okay."

"I wanted- I didn't want you all to fucking die! We couldn't break down those shields! Matt, you know this! And one life for the whole universe isn't that big of a deal! I was ju-"

"No! You were trying to do what you always do!", Lance shouted.

"And what is that, exactly?" Keith did not want to argue.The part galran was exhausted, but he needed to defend himself, but nobody listened to him anyways right now.

"Lance, calm down.", Allura said and Lance sighed and stopped looking like he wanted to kill Keith.

"I- Fuck- I am so sorry. I-" Keith tried once again, but now Pidge said something.

"Don't! You could've died and I wouldn't have your DNA do clone you!"

"Wha- What do you mean? I don't-"

"You didn't think about me? I'm your brother! You don't know how much I would've missed you!", Shiro now said.

"Who could I make fun of because of their Galran heritage?", Hunk cried, obviously upset.

"Keith. You made a reckless desicion. Again.", Allura was disappointed. 

Keith couldn't listen to all of them, because they talked at the same time. Maybe Keith was just imagining that part, but he needed to get out of there, before his headache could get worse.  
So he just turned around and went to Red, because they were the only one comforting him right now, even though Keith wasn't their Paladin anymore.

_**Dear, what happened? You look like you're about to cry!** _

"I- I don't know, it's just- Everybody- They wouldn't listen to me! And they were talking at the same time, or not, I don't know, but it felt like it and-" Keith stumbled over his own words and really began to cry.

**_Babe, babe, babe. Calm down. Breathe. You are okay. It will be okay. I could talk to Lance, if you wanted me to. Or you could try to talk to them tomorrow._ **

"No, it's okay. Thanks. I'll talk to them." Keith sniffled and he heard Lance shouting his name.

"There you are!", Allura said and sighing in relief.

"We're sorry we didn't let you talk. We were just kind of upset, you know?"

"It's okay, guys, really." Keith smiled. Red purring in the back of his mind really calmed him down.

"So now, please tell us. What. The. Fuck. You. Were. Thinking", Lance still was kinda angry. "It was- I was scared. Really. I didn't want to die and I still don't!" Keith shouted frustrated. "I couldn't think of anything else to do and if Voltron would have perished, the universe couldn't have any hope! It was the only chance of you guys surviving, I-" Keith stopped and saw how Lance and Hunk were crying. So he stopped, went over to them and hugged them. "Guys, please don't cry. I'm okay. You're okay. We all are still alive." "Don't ever do that again, Keith. We love you."


End file.
